


wear down your heart

by nascence (rurikawa)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/nascence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, your determination mends your soul like band-aids on bullet wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear down your heart

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: undertale belongs to toby fox.
> 
> let's just say this fic is made under an assumption of toriel never rescued frisk and frisk has no idea about how to save because she cannot fight flowey by herself at the very beginning. feel free to point any errors in regards to grammar and stuff because i am still learning to write in english :')
> 
> (and this game literally taking my time away wtf game /cry)

Your body is smothered by golden roses. Their petals are as soft as your mother’s blanket before she burned it off because it smelled like your father’s cigarettes and his mistress’ rose perfume. You peer up at the gigantic hole above your head, its wall covered by vines, and you’re almost blinded by the sunlight.

It’s time for you to wake up.

You step onto the golden flowers, crushing the petals into pieces, and somehow there is something glowy floating in the air. You decide to ignore it and walk forward because the other way is dead end. Plus, the hole is merciful to you, not letting you die even if you deliberately fell off the mountain.

There is a gate looming in front of you. You walk past the gate, finding another golden flower with a kind face that hides something wrong inside the corner of its mouth. He reminds you of morning cartoons above and suddenly you crave for pancakes for no particular reasons.

“Howdy!” he says enthusiastically. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!”

“Hi. I’m Frisk,” you say, waving your hand.

“Oh, really?” he ponders. “Thought you would have a name that is cooler than that.”

Frisk is a cool name, you think. After all, you never meet another Frisk before. John, though, is a really common name. You have meet three Johns with different surnames and they’re all your neighbors. They should change their names that sounds like Flowey.

“You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” You nod. “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

He brings out your soul out of your chest: a red heart, shining in the dark box. You start off weak, but you will gain LOVE along the way to make your soul stronger than before.

“Down here, LOVE is shared through ‘friendliness pellets’. So move towards them! Get as many as you can!”

You doubt his words, but you do it anyway becaue you don’t know anything about underground except for monsters lurking in here with no way out.

You take one step forward and—

Scream.

Scream out loud as you are scarred again and again and again.

Scream out loud for help as he laughs over your idiotic thoughts, over your blood spilling onto the floor, over his fucking bullets tearing your heart apart.

You scream.

But nobody came.

* * *

 

Your body is smothered by golden flowers. You crush their petals into pieces. You walk past the gate. You meet Flowey the Flower. You listen to his explanation. You avoid his bullets because his creepy cackles ringing inside your head. The bullets find you, anyway, in the center of the box. You hear him saying _yes,_ _it’s kill or be killed and for the second time I am going to kill you_. _Die_.

You scream.

You die.

You wake up.

Your body is smothered by golden flowers.

* * *

At some point, your determination mends your soul like band-aids on bullet wounds.

If time itself hates you so much that you have to die again and again at the hands of a flower, who will able to love you?

No one.

* * *

Some loops later (you gave up counting after the thirteenth loop), a circle of bullets is still surrounding your heart. You begin to wonder how Flowey find entertainment out of this: cornering your enemy right in the center of the fight again and again, even though he clearly knows about the time loops. He mentions about it so nonchalantly, like he has done it before you fell down into the huge rabbit hole.

You didn’t understand before, but when you woke up to a bed of golden flowers, sometimes memories flickering to and fro, and your head hurt so much you imagine a voice soothing your pain down to a straight line.

 _It’s okay,_ they say. _Walk forward, like you always did_ , they encourage. _Stay determined, Frisk_.

But this is no determination. You close your eyes. It’s still scary to think about the bullets breaking your soul and leave wounds upon your skin. You tremble in fear, tremor filling your brain, and you cry silently, wishing for the last death as your fingers tapping your thighs as countdown.

You count until five, but he bullets never came.

Instead, your hand moves on its own. It raises itself and makes a stop gesture. Your lips twitch and then you smile. Grinning so wide, in fact, you will resemble a sad clown wiping off their tears. Flowey takes a note of your changing expression, realizing something that you don’t realize because there is no mirror here to see your own face.

He grins knowingly and this is it: you are no longer in control.

“Howdy, Chara!” he says with a sigh of relief. “You finally made it home.”

Your fingers gestures themselves like they hold a knife.

**Author's Note:**

> And you kill monsters that you could be friends with.


End file.
